The watchers of death
by Doomhammer
Summary: The battle continues... Some one please review it
1. Prelude to a Massacure

Prelude to a Massacre

I don't own the teen titans

Slade was plotting, as he so frequently did. He was pissed off, because he had tried nearly every possible way to defeat, or capture the Teen Titans. In anger, he smashed both hands down on the table, knocking the morning paper onto the floor as he did so. Reaching down to pick it up, he noticed an add on the back of the front page. (The paper was folded over, so not all of the add was shown.) "If you want your troubles disposed of, call us! 973-374-9237!" Slade was tremendously happy, so happy he didn't see the rest of the add, which read Fred and George's Exterminators. Practically sprinting, he ran to his phone, and called the number. A perky voice answered him, much to his surprise. "Hello, Fred and George's exterminators here, how may I help you?

"Exterminators??" Slade roared into the receiver, before slamming it down. He was furious again, so he began to break things, mainly the remains of the table, until he heard the voice of one of his henchmen.

"Mr. Slade, there are some people here to see you."

"See them in." Slade said, regaining his composure almost immediately. As the figures entered, Slade noticed two things; one is that they had the air of professionals about them, and the second was that they were shorter then an average adult, just about the size of teenagers. Observing them more closely, he saw there were seven, each wearing a trench coat and a black ski mask.

"You are?" Slade asked, in his usual tone. Instead of responding, the lead man pulled a card out of the pocket of his trench coat and casually tossed it to Slade. Slade caught it and read the card. Written upon it were the words "Death Watch", and underneath those were written "Trouble Shooters". The level below it read "978-475-7819" (do not call this phone number, I have no idea who's it is.) With that, they turned to leave. Not yet satisfied, Slade pressed a small button on the underside of his chair. Before the Death Watch was half way to the door, 30 or so robots had blocked the door. With out breaking stride, the leader leaped into the air, and the second man pulled two guns out of his trench coat, and fired a strange laser, ripping through half the bots centers. Leaping into the air, the next man's arms suddenly became blades. Slashing out, 6 more of the bots were totaled. He to leapt into the air, and the next man clapped his hands. 8 of the bots suddenly melted into radioactive slag. By that time, the first man had landed, grabbing part of the table that Slade had smashed earlier, threw it through the last robot. The piece of table didn't stop there; It bounced off the wall and landed on the arm of Slade's chair, severing all the wires to the button on the arm. With that, they turned and walked out of the room. Slade smiled. Later that day, he called the number on the card. He was greeted by a voice that sounded oddly happy, for an assassin.

"You are?"

"My name is not important, "replied Slade, speaking in his normal fashion, "but was is important is that I have a job for you."

"How much are you offering?"

"I will give you $10,000 when you return, if you return."

"That works, what's the job?"

"There is a child that I need brought to me, he goes by the name of Robin." The voice on the other end coughed, and it sounded like the word rapist. "Robin is a member of the Teen titans, the teenage super hero team in Gothem."

"We know who he is, one question, dead or alive?"

"Robin has to be alive in order for you to get paid. The others I don't care about."

"It's as good as done." And with that the phone went dead. Once again, Slade smiled.

Later that day, the Titans had decided to go to a pizza place, (the exact one that they had been at when the H.I.V.E had attacked.) They were in the middle of eating the pizzas, when Robin heard a yell. Standing up, he noticed a man being pulled into an alleyway.

"Titans stay here, I'll be right back." He said, before flipping off the roof and running towards the alleyway. When he reached the back off the alleyway, he saw a man being mugged. Pulling his Bio staff, he swung it, knocking the would be mugger's head into the wall. Pulling the mugger off the ground, he realized that he was no more then 15 years old.

"Thanks Robin" The man said, and Robin was about to reply, when the mugger who should be lying unconscious, grabbed Robin's leg and pulled him onto the ground, where he grabbed the back of his hair and rammed his head against the ground, knocking him out. "That was easy," said the man who was being mugged. "Now lets have some fun." Pulling a radio out of his pocket, he said one word, "Go."

Starfire was getting worried, as Robin had not yet come back. She decided to look around at the other dinners. Most were just couples enjoying pizza, but two tables stood out in her mind. Two tables over, two 13 years olds were eating, one looked pretty normal, aside from the fact he had a large black scar across his back, and his shirt was slightly ripped. The other had a white Mohawk, and a small sash at his waist. Across the pizza place, two younger children, they looked about eleven, and were wearing long trench coats. Awkwardly enough, all four of them pulled out cell phones, and put them away a few seconds later.

Smiling, the 11 years old stood up, and at that second, a strange bolt of green light flew into the table, and it started melting. Immediately after that, all hell broke lose. The first 11 year old drew an axe, and threw it at Raven, pinning her cape to the wall. The second kid threw a punch that hit her in the stomach. It was a weak punch, and she would have been fine had the fist not turned into a pile driver at the last second, sending her crashing through the wall. The white mohaked kid pulled a strange powder out of his sash, and threw it at Starfire, which somehow prevented her from moving. The kid with the black slash suddenly disappeared, and a strange shadow appeared near Starfire's struggling shadow. Three swipes of an axe, and Starfire was out cold. Cyborg switched his arm to his sonic cannon, and one of the 11 years olds did the same, only with both hands. He shot Cyborg off the pizza place's roof. As Cyborg was getting up, two figures ran out of the ally way near him. One had a laptop in one arm, he pressed one button and Cyborg's hard drive was assaulted by 37 different viruses (as in computer viruses.) His virus protection was overloaded, and one of the viruses shut him down. Beast Boy ran over to turn him back on, but another bolt of green light shot from one of the windows in the nearest building. Cyborg was a radioactive puddle before Beast Boy came with in 15 feet of him.

Furious, Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and charged at one of the 11 year old kids. In response, the kid chucked a woodchip at his head. Still in the air, the wood chip some how shifted into a large ooze, and landed on Beast Boy's face, suffocating him. Beast boy changed back into his human form, and the ooze formed around his body, making him unable to move. Landing hard on the street, Beast Boy was somewhat dazed. Smiling, the other kid who had ran out of the ally walked up to Beast Boy, who realized he was the only conscious Teen Titan left. Smiling more sadistically, he pulled a rectangular box from his coat, and placed it on the pavement underneath Beast Boy's throat. Still dazed, Beast Boy squinted at the box, where large letters spelt out C-4, next to a timer, which was counting down from 1:00 minute. "You change form, it goes off." And with that, he began to walk away. Panicking, Beast Boy changed into the smallest animal he could think of, a cockroach. Flying off, he was about ten feet in the air when the C-4 went off, sending him even higher into the air. A knife and a bolt of green light collide with his wings, causing him to start to fall. In extreme pain, Beast boy changed back to human. (as some of you may know, falling 30 feet straight down is not a pleasurable thing to do.) Unfortunately for Beast Boy, his fall was an additional 10 feet; as the C-4 had blown open a large hole in the street, which opened into the sewer. The assassins walked circled around the hole, and watched Beast Boy get pulled under by the sewage.

Smiling, the assassins picked up the three unconscious teens, stepped into a near by car, and drove off.


	2. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or the Void

Review!!!!

On a beach five miles away from the scene of fight, Beast Boy washed up. He had two long scars across his back, various cuts and scrapes from debris in the air, and had around 13 third degree burns covering various areas of his body. To top it all off, his wounds had festered in the stagnate water. As you could probably guess, Beast Boy was not happy. Images rushed by his eyes. Starfire falling 20 feet onto the road, Raven being slammed through a wall by a pile driver, And Cyborg being reduced to radioactive slag, all within a minute. But what had happened to Robin? Beast Boy hadn't seen him since before the attack. Pulling him self out of the water, he managed to stand up. He stayed there for a minute, regaining his wits. Looking across the harbor, he saw titans tower silhouette in the distance. As he began to turn away, something caught his eye. Turning back, he saw a mushroom cloud rise from the top stories of titan tower. Then there was a bright light. When he regained his sight, the top stories of the tower were nothing but a burnt shell, and Beast Boy could swear the smoke that rose was in the shape of a skull. (think Crazy Ivan from red alert 2) Dragging him self from the shore, he slowly made his way toward Titan Tower. When he reached their, he saw a disturbing sight.

Medical workers and firemen were glowing with an odd glow, and some were slowly melting. Radiation, Beast Boy thought to him self, as he yelled out "Get back, no one was in there, get back before you all die!" Slowly, the remaining workers pulled back, outside of the radiated area. Beast Boy could stand no more, he turned into a falcon, and flew away, deeper into the city. Landing nearby a pay phone, he some how managed to pay for two phone calls. One was to the Justice league, the other to SuperBoy and the other residence super heroes in the area (Impulse and Wonder Girl) The league was currently unavailable, but Super Boy, Impulse, and Wonder Girl decided to lend a hand. Using his communicator, he also contacted Aqua Lad, who said he would help. Waiting a half hour, they all showed up.

"Out of curiosity, why didn't we meet at Titan Tower?" Aqua Lad asked, being the last one to show up. "It took me for ever to find it."

"Because Titan Tower will be Radio-active for the next ten life times. The Death Watch saw to that."

"And the Death Watch are??"

"A group of assassins, they fight, kidnap, murder, black mail, and other things like that for money." Super Boy told him. "I've seen their work before, but what does this have to do with them?" With that, Beast Boy related his story, up from the start of day till about half an hour ago. When he was done, Aqua Lad asked

"Who do you think hired them?"

"The only person that would hire the watch to take us out would be Slade, so I'm guessing that that's where they took Robin, Raven, and Starfire."

"So the question is, do we assault Slade, or the Death Watch?"

"The Death Watch kicked our sorry asses the last time, so I think we should try for Slade."

"How will we know were his HQ is?"

"Simple, we'll use the trackers on each of the other titans."

"So then off we go!" With that, Beast Boy turned into a crane, SuperBoy and Wonder Girl took flight, and Impulse ran. When they reached Slade's new hide out, Beast Boy was surprised that the doors seemed to be made of stone, and not metal. After ten minutes, Aqua lad came running up, panting.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry about that, forgot about you." With that, Beast Boy turned into a rhino and smashed through the door. Immediately, four robots came charging forward, only to be crushed by the doors. Beast Boy turned human again, and saw a very grim sight. Starfire and Raven were both tied to racks (the medieval torture device). Two figures were standing in between the racks, each one holding an axe, and wearing a ski mask. Robin stood next to Slade, who was lounging on his throne. There was something or some one chained to base of the throne. A group of 50 robots were standing in the center, guns in hand. A third rack was built into the ceiling, and suspended from it was surprising Blackfire. Floating on a platform next to Blackfire was another ski-masked guard.

"My, what an unpleasant surprise, attack!" The robots opened fire, while Robin pulled his Bo-staff. Slade flipped off his chair and drew his own Bo-staff. The two of them started fighting as they normally do.

"Impulse, free Star and Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, as he and the rest of the replacement rushed into battle. Impulse ran at Ravens guard, but the guard disappeared before he could hit him. The guard appeared again, as Impulse finished with Raven's bonds. As she slumped to the floor, the guard swung his axe at impulse, who dogged. Table topping the guard, he ran at Starfire, but before he could reach, a wooden spike rammed into his arm. Stalling slightly, a wooden tripwire flung its self up, tripping him. A wooden box came out of the floor, trapping him. The box suddenly compressed, until it was the size of a rubex cube, before it dissolved. Impulse's organs and blood seeped out onto the floor. Raven had used her powers to undo Star's bonding, before Ravens guard stepped in front of her.

"I am hacker, and I'm afraid I can't let you escape." With that he swung his axe, narrowly missing Ravens head, but severing her cape and her hood. Raven used her powers to pull the axe from his hand and send it flying at the wall. Hacker disappeared for a second, before reappearing near the axe and catching it. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better then that." With that he appeared behind Raven, and swung down. Raven managed to get mostly out of the way, but the axe still managed to cut her arm open. While those two were fighting, Starfire was in a similar battle. Her guard seemed to be controlling wood, which was why she was dogging wooden pile drivers, while trying to get in enough time for a star bolt. SuperBoy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Aqua lad destroying the robots with out much trouble, until a fist sent SuperBoy through the wall. Turning, Beast Boy saw the H.I.V.E, and Cinderblock rushing through the door toward the battle. A swarm of rockets from Gizmo narrowly missed his head, and instead crashed into Slades's chair, shattering it. Only one person in the room noticed that when the chair broke, one of its shards broke the chain, freeing the girl chained to it Before Beast Boy could, get back up from Gizmos rockets, he felt a large fist hit his stomach. Crashing into the remains of the throne, Beast Boy looked up to see mammoth charging forward at him, gripping an iron bar like a bat, ready to break Beast Boy's skull. This is when the recently freed girl decided to intervene. If she had been a normal girl, she would have been slain instantly, but Slade wouldn't randomly kidnap normal people does he? A bolder in the ceiling dropped down, effectually concussing him. A stone pile driver shot out of the wall, knocking jinx into Gizmo, who had been targeting Aqua Lad, thrown off target, a barrage of missiles flew into the rack that was holding Blackfire up, which then dropped from the ceiling, where SuperBoy caught it. As he ripped Blackfire off the rack, Blackfire's guard dropped from the ceiling, and began to shoot at people with the large pistol he was holding. Taking a shot to the chest, SuperBoy chucked the rack at the guard, and one of its posts became logged in his stomach, pinning him to the wall. Starfire's guard having just stuck Star to the wall with a large wooden blob, had began to assault Beast Boy's savior. Stone pile drivers blocked wooden ones, and stones shatter wooden spikes. One of the spikes got through the spinning boulders, before it became a large snake, wrapping around the girl. With a sadistic smile on his face, Lumberjack, (Starfire's guard) began to make the snake grow spikes, which slowly sprouted along the length of the snakes back. The fifth spike had stabbed into her shoulder, causing the stones to begin to drop. "Star, use your eyes!" Beast Boy shouted, while trying to pull the snake off his savior. Lumberjack turned just in time to have his lower body removed by the star bolts.

Hacker was in a similar fix, and was now battling against Aqua Lad. Hacker had managed to trip him, was about to decapitate him, when Raven hovered up behind him, and using the same movement she had against the two headed statue in her mirror, cut hacker In two. Slade was the last enemy standing, and with Robin and Super Boy's combined effort, he was soon brought down as well. Police soon arrived, and placed Slade in the nearby Jail, and transporting Cinderblock and the other H.I.V.E. members to the Void (a maximum security prison for mutants and whatnot.) The titans, Aqua lad, Wonder Girl, Super Boy, Blackfire and Beast Boy's savior left Slade's hide out to morn for the loss of Cyborg and Impulse, and also celebrate for Slade's impending defeat (she was covered in dirt and blood, so it was nearly impossible for any of the Titans to see who it was.) More good news came when the titans heard that Titan tower had rebuilt it's self, and the radiation had some how disappeared. That night, when the cops had tapped of the area and posted watchmen outside, something inside stirred. The man that had been impaled on the rack had stood up, his wounds completely healed. Smiling to him self, he dragged a barrel of gas out of the corner, ripped it open, pouring gas everywhere. When the content of the Barrel had drained it's self, Shield began to work

T.B.C


	3. I'm gonna kill him!

I turned anonymous reviews, so anyone who couldn't review, or was just to lazy to, should now ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Shield walked into Death Watch headquarters. Paws was sitting on the couch, an X-box controller where his hand should have been. Smirking at Shield, he asked  
  
"Dude, where's the money? You didn't blow it all on whores did you?" Shield's only response was to give him the finger as he walked by. "What ever buddy, go to the Marksman with out the money, see how long you last." Were Paws last words, before returning to Doom 3. As Shield continued though the complex, he pasted Thrax, who was mixing something in one of the many mobile chem. labs he had. Passing with out notice, Shield continued until he reached the training ground, where he saw Necros' white mohawk off in the distance, probably meditating, or summoning zombies. Walking through the grounds, he entered the interior complex. He walked past Meltdown, who was cleaning his sniper rifle. As Shield entered, he fired; the shot hit a target on the door Shield has used to get into the training yard, some three hundred yards away. Smirking, Meltdown fired four more times, each one hitting dead center. Shield walked past Meltdown, he walked into the final room of the complex, where Marksman was throwing knives over his shoulder, each one hitting a different target.  
  
"So Shield, do we have the Money?"  
  
"No, and were not gonna get it!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Our client was captured when we were delivering, Lumberjack and Hacker are dead, and I should be, all of the prisoners are free, Jinx, Mammoth, Cinderblock, and Gizmo are in The Void ™, and now the titans are stronger then they were before we killed Cyborg and Impulse!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Two people that Slade was keeping in his confines, the Titans associate, code named Terra (if you hadn't guessed it yet, you have no brain what so ever) and the Sister of Starfire, in human terms, Blackfire. They were freed when the Titans attacked his headquarters. The Watch waits for your orders.  
  
"Tell Paws to pull the suffering. I want you and Meltdown to finish cleansing Slade's old hideout, I want Thrax to give any shoppers a special discount at the mall, send Necros with him, just incase of trouble. Tell the others that no titan is to be killed, maimed, or brutally slaughtered, no exceptions. As for you and Meltdown, I want two casualties by the end of the day. I want Super Boy and Wonder Girl dead. Is all of that clear?"  
  
"All but one part Marksman, what will you be doing?  
  
"I'm gonna go luging" While the Death Watch was plotting, the Titans were celebrating. Not only had Slade finally been brought down, but also they had experienced a clear victory over the Death Watch, something that no group of people could ever claim that they had. Anyone who had needed medical attention had received it. Perhaps the best thing for everyone but Beast Boy had been Blackfire's return, who had recently been released from centaury. Blackfire once again gave Starfire one of the crystals, this time, which she had legally purchased. A few minutes later, Beast Boy's savior had returned from taking a bath, and was finally revealed to the titans as Terra (this is pre-Titan Rising, post-Terra.) After everyone had finished returning the greeting, there was a slight period of mourning, on account of Impulse and Cyborg, the titans went to sleep. (This part of the story has no relevance, I just though I'd put it in because it seemed like something that the Titans would do.) The next day, Super Boy, Robin, and Wonder Girl headed towards Slade's hide out, to see if they could find anything that would help them with finding the rest of the Death Watch, or to convict Slade. While they were going, Starfire and Blackfire decided to go to a store that happened to be near the prison, and for some reason or another, Raven and Aqua Lad had gone to the mall, (don't ask me why, it's a needed part of the plot.) That left Beast Boy and Terra alone at the tower. When Robin, Super Boy, and Wonder Girl reached the headquarters, they found police technicians dismantling the place. Walking in, Super Boy surveyed the area, but he saw little of value. As Robin and Wonder Girl began to dismantle computers and such, Super Boy had begun use his x-ray vision to look for weapons or bombs, still not fining any. Suddenly, the screen in the middle of the room turned on, and a message began to play.  
  
"Hello Robin" came a voice not unlike Slade's but not recognizably not his "I believe that you will find what is about to happen to your liking, but for some reason, you will be the that you will be the only one. Good Bye!" With that, a gun popped out of the consul that Wonder Girl had been looking at, and fired a bolt of flame into her face, frying her brain and cooking her skin. Before anyone could do anything about that, a bomb that had been incased in lead detonated, starting a large fire, which killed most of the technicians. Super Boy grabbed Robin by the cape, and flew him out of the blazing build. When they landed, Super Boy began to fly back into the building, but Robin stopped him.  
  
"Super Boy, everyone in there is dead, there's nothing you can do to help them."  
  
"She's still alive, I can still save her, let me go!" To his surprise, the ground in front of them began to glow in a radioactive green. The glow began to form into something readable, until it finally formed letters. "She's dead, and Robin's next. Get over it. With that a bullet shot down, scaring everyone who was not already scared off, and narrowly missing Robin's ear. Super Boy flew up, blocking any shot that Meltdown could have taken on Robin. The letters appeared again, but this time only Robin saw them. "Like candy from a baby." The gun fired again, and this time, Super Boy took a bullet to the chest, and fell from the sky. (Yes, I know that from any normal gun would have barely damaged him, but this is Meltdown, so just get used to it.) The letters appeared for a third and final time, this time spelling out "Did you know that a bullet created from Kryptonite works just a well as a bullet made of lead, except for how it kills Kryptons. O yah, and as of now I'm not going to shoot you, so go run to your girlfriend, maybe she'll take the shot for you." Scrawled on the bottom of the message, were the letters MELTDOWN. Robin ran over to Super Boy, but it was to late. If the shot hadn't killed him, then he had defiantly bled to death from the wound. Robin watched in horror as he heard the gun fire again, this time, the shot blew a hole in a radiator of a fire truck driving down the street. Water blew out of the tank, coupled with the sudden stop of the fire truck, was enough to cause chaos in the streets. 500 yards away, on the roof of a building, Meltdown smirked, holstered his rifle, and walked away.  
  
While Robin and the police were trying to restore order, Starfire and Blackfire were shopping from street to street. Aside from a kid nearly mowing them down as he luged down the street on his skateboard as they walked up the street, nothing eventful had been happening. "So Blackfire, why did you come back?"  
  
"I came because I wanted to apologize for attempting to frame you last time I was here. Some one, I can't remember his name, used some drug to control my mind. Once the police had figured out that I was innocent, I was let free and decided to buy the emerald that I gave you last time. Say? Doesn't that kid over there look suspicious?" Looking where Blackfire was pointing, Starfire saw something that nearly made her heart stop. It was one of the assassins who had assaulted them at the pizza parlor. Starting to hover, she made both fists into star bolts.  
  
"Blackfire, stay here, I will be back soon, if I look like I am going to lose the battle, I will need your aid, but just promise me that you will not intervene unless needed with this battle." With that she took off, straight the kid. Before Starfire could do anything, Paw's hand became a R.P.G. and launched it through the window of a jail cell. Hearing the scream of a man, Starfire's bolts flew straight at Paw's chest, but a metal shield grew from his left hand, leaving the only seeable impact of the star bolts three charred circles on the shield. Paws fired again, this time having changed his hand into a larger gun. (Redeemer, Unreal Tournament, 2003) The blast knocked Starfire out of the air, and blew Paws through a jewelry store's front window. Pulling a diamond necklace from the wreckage, Paws dropped it into his pocket, before changing both his hands into mini guns, and began to fire at Starfire, who had regained her altitude. Starfire flew through the wreckage of the prison, dodging the mini-gun fire. The fire stopped suddenly, and Starfire heard what sounded like a helicopter. Flying out of the wreckage, she saw Paws had his left hand turned into a helicopter router, and was lobbing grenades into the wreckage. Seeing her, he smiled manically, before growing a flack cannon (Unreal Tournament 2003 from his hand, and opening fire. (For anyone who is wondering, when Paws creates an weapon, he creates it with anything he wants it with, mainly a silencer, or how much ammo it has.) As anyone who has ever tried to shoot someone while in a helicopter, it's fairly difficult to aim. Flying and shooting is more difficult, and being a helicopter when you are human and shooting at alien is practically impossible, so most of Paw's shots missed. One shot managed to get three or four bullets through Starfire's left arm, causing her to lose concentration and drop. Falling, she shot Star bolts from her eyes, which caught the helicopter router and made Paws to fall with her. Dropping fast, Paws extended both arms and made them into large wings, with which he pulled up, landing on the roof of a near by building, and switching his hand into a rocket launcher.  
  
Star's descent ended when she fell landed on a prison bed, not totally cushioning the blow, but preventing serious damage. The rocket that nearly took her head off as she stood up was a different story, the aftershock sending through the wall. Screaming in pain, Starfire slumped to the ground. One of Robin's grappling hooks swung around a metal. Starfire looked up hopefully, only to see Paws swing in, before landing and turning his arm into a large sword. Smiling sadistically and manically at the same time, he brought the sword to Starfire's left arm, and made a large cut, nearly half way down the arm, before switching the arm into a 12 gauge shot gun. "This is what you get for killing my brother bitch!" Paws yelled at Star, with that he changed left arm into a large net, which he threw over Star, before placing the gun right up against her temple. Before he could pull the trigger a Star bolt reduced the gun, Paw's hand, and the wall to ash. Falling onto the ground, Paw's net hand turned into a cell phone. "Speed dial 1-5, message, Help!" Was all he managed to say, before blacking out. Blackfire flew over, helping Star onto her feet, and kicked Paw's in the ribs as she landed. Paw's groaned slightly, but that was all. Starfire picked up her communicator, and calmly said, "Friends, come to the prison, me and Blackfire have captured one of the Death Watch, come with use to rejoice.  
  
Robin's voice responded first, telling Star that he was on his way. Beast Boy's response was nearly the same. There was no response from Raven, or Aqua Lad though. Before she had time to ponder this any more, a bullet knocked the communicator onto the ground. Walking up the street was a kid, who had an over large pistol, and was taking pot shots at Blackfire and Starfire. Both of the began raining Star Bolts at him, which to their surprise hit him. As they watched, the kid exploded, his entrails raining everywhere, and his head flying straight at Star, who caught it. "Who was that?" Blackfire asked, as Star dropped the head next to Paws, which rolled to one side.  
  
"I don't know, but he nearly killed me!" Starfire said, before picking up the communicator. To her dismay, the batteries had been knocked out of it, and were lying on the ground. Not knowing enough about human technology, she didn't relies that a bullet should have destroyed the communicator, but that's only relevant later.  
  
"Starfire, come look at this!" Blackfire yelled. Star turned, in time to see a kid that seemed to be made of out blue jell-o flip over their heads. Before their eyes, the kid picked up the head and dropped it on his shoulders. A trench coat formed over the blue goop, which was rapidly turning into flesh. A gun appeared in the kid's hand, the oversized pistol that Starfire had just seen in the hands of the kid she had just blown up. Starfire noticed that the entrails that had a moment ago scattered the street were gone.  
  
"Nice of you to shoot me, now let me return the favor." Shield shot at Star, but she moved at the last second, the bullet missing slightly. A spray of flame shot out of the nozzle with out warning, burning Star's hair. The battle started up again, it was pretty one sided this time, as neither of the sisters could do anything but stall the assassin. While they fought, Raven and Aqua Lad were recovering from a similar battle. They had gone to the mall; something Raven was still not sure how she had let Aqua Lad talk her into it. When they had reached there, they found only two living people left. Since both were Death Watch assassins, a hi-pitched battle began with in a minute. Thrax and Necros, proved more then a match for Aqua Lad and Raven. Raven was unable to say anything, since her jawbone seemed to be disobeying her orders, and remaining clenched. Aqua Lad might have been able to do something if they were near an ocean, but the strongest thing he could find were the goldfish in the pet store. Necros was smirking, as he tormented Raven, stopping her from moving entirely. (He can control bones, so if you can't control your own bones, your gonna have a little trouble moving.) Aqua Lad was rendered out cold by a low powered nerve gas that Thrax had released. With both titans down, Thrax began to wander around and pick people pockets, while Necros had kept watch. After about an hour, Necros and Thrax had both gotten phone calls at the same time, causing them to cut short the meeting. Moments later, Raven regained control over her body, and the poison around Aqua lad disappeared. Both helped each other up, before running to Star's aid. When Beast Boy, Terra, Aqua Lad, Raven, and Robin showed up to help Starfire, they found both sisters battling for their lives. To make matters worse, Necros and Thrax had shown up to help Shield. The battle joined again, with a slightly different out come. Necros began by summoning five skeletons from corpse in the street, which Robin and Beast Boy dispatched with ease. (Paws blew up a prison with a small nuke, did you really thing there would be no casualties? Summoning a zombie, he made it charge straight at Robin, who swung his bo-staff straight at it's head, knocking it clean off. The zombie didn't stop there; instead, it grabbed onto Robin's cape, and threw him at Starfire. Beast Boy turned into a Triceratops and rammed it into the wall. Three gaping holes appeared in the zombie's chest. As it slumped to the ground, Beast Boy turned human, doing his classic "Go Beast Boy" dance. Before he could finish, the zombie's hand grabbed Beast Boy's leg and pulled him off the ground. Smirking, Necros walked up to Beast Boy, before pulling a knife, and holding it at his wrist.  
  
"You really thought that you'd be able to beat a zombie, didn't you? What did you plan to do if stabbing it didn't work, biting it? Regardless of what any game or movie says, a zombie can only be killed by one thing."  
  
"Care to tell me what it is?"  
  
"Why not, since you possess none of it, a zombie can only be struck down by a holy spell. I met someone once; a kid named Goth. Man what a piece of shit, holy shit to be exact. I've made it my personal objective to kill him. Anyway back to where we were." Before Necros' could slit Beast Boy's wrist, Beast Boy turned into a snake, slithering away. Necros put threw his knife in disgust, before sending the zombie running at Robin again. Summing his knife back to him, he charged back into battle. Thrax had done very little, aside from sending clouds of choking gas at Raven and Aqua lad, which Raven used her magic to capture the gas before it reached them. Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Blackfire were pounding Shield, to very little avail. What ever they did to him, he just bounced back. He had taken a boulder landing on him, anything that Robin could throw, and any type of star bolt had just gave them a momentary break, before he responded and charged again. Another one of his blitzes had just began, and Robin decided to try something different. He charged at Shield, Bo staff read to slam down on his head, when something grabbed the staff from behind. Turning, Robin saw the zombie, whose head he had knocked off grabbing the back end with his free hand. His other hand was holding Beast Boy by the throat. Robin dropped to his knees and swept the zombie's legs out from under him. As the zombie fell, he swung Beast Boy into Robin, knocking them both out of his way. With one hand still on the bo-staff, the zombie chucked it to Shield who caught it. Spinning it expertly, before charging at the three girls. As Robin and Beast Boy stood up, a kid on a skateboard luged right past them, knocking their feet out from under them as he did so. Flipping off the skateboard, he kicked it, so it slammed into the back of Star's head, knocking her out of the sky, and into Blackfire. As both sisters plummeted, Robin and Beast Boy once again stood up, both bracing themselves for attack. The zombie had taken to assaulting Raven and Aqua Lad, and Thrax was amusing him self by sending poison novas at Blackfire and Starfire. The luger had turned, standing in front of Robin and Beast Boy.  
  
"Marksman at your service, now I'll cut to the chase." He said, before pulling a knife and throwing it at Beast Boy, cutting off the tip of his ear. Beast Boy dropped to the ground, yelling and cursing in pain. Before Beast Boy had hit the ground, Marksman flipped onto the wall, pushed off, and clothes lined Robin, causing him to fall. Whipping out his cell phone, pressed 1 and yelled "End it Meltdown." A black motorcycle shot down the street, pulling to a stop to Necros' right, and fired four shots. One shot hit Raven in the chest, another in the cape, and two of the shots hit Terra on her chest and leg, knocking them over. When they stood up, they noticed that they were completely nude. (The bullet was a meltdown style one, which melts what ever it contacts first, in this case, Raven and Terra's clothing Everyone on the street stared at her, and all the titans did that weird thing when one eye is bigger then the other. Shield fell to the ground laughing, Marksman and Meltdown both smirked, Thrax appalled and whistled, Paws managed to tote himself up, and when he was up, his hand turned into a large sheet of paper with the number 10 on it. Necros' reaction was the weirdest of all, and he walked over to Raven, dropped a ten at her feet, and threw another ten dollars at Terra, (I'm young, how do you pay a stripper?) before tossing Meltdown the rest of his wallet. With that, Paws' good hand became a helicopter router again, and he took off, flying away from the battle. Marksman hopped in front of Meltdown, started the motorcycle, and with that they sped away. Necros' zombie ripped the door off a nearby Porsche, before pulling a key out of his pocket and starting the car. (A skeleton key, which can open 90% of the locks in the world.) The zombie disappeared. Thrax pulled something off the bottom of the car, strapped it to the hood of the next car, got into the Porsche, and with that, they drove off. The titans were still all gawking at Raven and Terra, so they were too busy to notice the Watch leaving. Shield was the only Watch Member left; he had burst out laughing, and was rolling on the street. Robin took his cape off, and tossed it to Raven, who gratefully used it to cover her front, before grabbing Shield with her magic. Shield tried to break free, but he was still cracking up, until Raven began to strangle him.  
  
"Raven, stop, were gonna need to question him if we want those psychos caught." Robin yelled, before turning to Beast Boy. "See if you can find any clothing in any of the stores that they wrecked. Beast Boy ran into the wreckage of one of the stores, and came out with two of the sluttish garments that any of them had ever seen.  
  
"Beast Boy, what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"It was all I had money for, and the cashier was still alive. Most of the Titans had turned their heads, and Robin had knocked out Shield, as Raven and Terra put on the strippers outfits. "I'm gonna kill him, Raven growled, as the Titans walked off the street. Moments later, every car on the street exploded. T.B.C. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Last note: Don't ask about the names of the missions the watch were on, and secondly, that what marksman was doing luging. Finally, Goth is the name of the Boy Raven meets in the Sisters Episode 


	4. Tower of Terror

For the last time, where fuck the are the Death Watch." Robin yelled at Shield, who was tied to a chair, in the middle of the main room of Titan tower. "And I should tell you because?? You have nothing of value of mine; you can't hurt me or anyone I care about, except for one person that you will never find, let along meet. Aside from that, the only thing you can submit me to is extreme boredom. If you kill me I will just resurrect my self, and finally, I don't need to eat, drink, or even breath." Shield countered, just for the sake of it, before shutting his eyes and attempting to fall asleep. Robin punched Shield's face, not even causing Shield to flinch. "Tell me something Robin, have you ever been bitten by a mosquito? Taken aback Robin answered after a moments thought. "Yes, why?" "Have you ever been struck in the head with an R.P.G.?" "No, why?" "I've had both done to me, and guess which one hurt more." "The R.P.G.?" "No, it was the mosquito, the R.P.G. may hurt people, but not me, so the punching will eventually where down your fist, but I'll be fine." The conversation ended in abruptly, when a sudden shaking vibrated titan tower.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!!" They heard Terra yell down the stairs. Shield cracked up, and Robin smacked his forehead. Shield continued to crack up, just a little softer. Terra walked down the stairs, still in the stripper outfit. "Terra, why haven't you changed yet." Before she could answer, Raven came down stairs, also in the stripper outfit. "Same to you Raven."  
  
"Because Terra has no clothing here, and my entire wardrobe has gone missing." Raven replied, in her usual monotone. At that point Shield cracked up again, and didn't stop for a full five minutes. Once he finally stopped, he sighed and straightened up. "You really think that Meltdown wouldn't have done something about that?? He already nuked the place, just for his own pleasure. I though Beast Boy would have told you before" "What??" "Oh, you didn't hear, Meltdown nuked the entire building, so he could destroy a few things and kill a couple relief workers, its what he does when ever he gets bored." "I'm going to kill him!!" Terra yelled, and the ground shook violently "Two things, the first is I'd like to see you try, and the second thing is why?" "What do you mean why? He publicly humiliated me and Raven, killed SuperBoy and Cyborg, and a ton of relief workers. And I could kill that miserable pervert any day!" "Hell no. First you'd need to find him, and believe me that's hard. Second is that you would need to see him, ever harder. Finally, you would need to avoid his shots for long enough to get your own in, and since I've only seen him miss once, you would have no chance to ever throw a rock at him." "So he's not all powerful, you said you saw him miss!" Terra yelled, excitedly. "Yes, he missed the president of Andorra, hit a gas tank behind him, and destroyed the street, not just the president, so it turned out to be for the better." "So this isn't the first time you guys have killed people?" Jesus Christ Terra, haven't you heard of us?? Take a look at this disk, it's in my sleeve, and no, it won't kill or maim anyone." Terra pulled the disk out of his sleeve, and placed it in the main consul. A screen popped up, reveling various icons. Terra pressed one of them, and a newspaper headline came up, under a scene of flames and destruction.  
  
"Austria bombed: The city of Kidspuill was bombed today, at five fifteen P.M. A subway was hijacked and turned into a mobile bomb, which detonated inside of a crowed station in the middle of the city. The only clue as to who was responsible was a large D found in the middle of the station. Austria has pleaded for help from their allies to help discover the criminals behind the assault." Further down, another article was posted. "The Austrian C.S.I. has discovered the identity of the terrorists who masterminded the subway assault. The alleged Death Watch, consisting of no more then eight American men. Since very little is known about them, we can not provide age, name, high, weight, or anything else, remotely helpful." "As you can see Terra, we are the best in the business, and Meltdown is our second best." "I'm still going to kill him!" "Why?" "I already answered that." Terra yelled, her eyes beginning to grow yellow. Shield smirked, before continuing. "Well he spared your life, so I thought you might be a little grateful at least." "What the fuck are you talking about?? He never spared my life!" "He shot you and Raven with this" Shield dropped a bullet from his left sleeve. "It's a hollow shell, which Meltdown fills with something that even I don't know. These shots have a nasty habit of melting the first thing it comes into contact with. In your case, your clothing. He could have shot you with this." With that, he dropped another bullet from his sleeve "These shots are titanium coated, and made of ademdiam. They could go through a tank from 700 yards, and still bury its self-10 feet into a solid lead wall. If these shots hit a person, they are not only mangled for life, if not dead, at the range he shot you though; the bullet would have sent you and Raven 30 feet down the road. As you can see, if it wasn't for his strange fetish, then you to would be dead. "I'm still gonna kill him" "Have fun, I'll see to it that you get a grave stone." Terra was furious, and with that, she summoned a large bolder, and lobbed it at Shield. Raven caught it before it could hit him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You hit him with that, and he'll be free again, and we defiantly don't want that!" "Ah damn, I was hoping that Terra would be hasty like that, but I wasn't planning on Raven stopping it, so I say it again, damn." With that, Shield decided to fall asleep again. After a while, Robin got tired of beating on Shield, so he decided to go sit down. Raven was reading her book, and Terra was fuming in her room. Beast Boy and Aqua lad were playing Halo together, and Blackfire and Starfire were chatting with Robin. Before long, the tower door opened silently. With out the titans noticing, Marksman walked into the kitchen, made a sandwich, and started eating it, before he walked into the main room. He went up stairs for a few minutes, before coming back down, and shutting off the X-box. "Man what the fuck is your problem!" Beast Boy yelled, before standing up. Noticing it was Marksman; he recoiled slightly, before yelling, "Dude, Marksman is in here!" The titans scrambled, and before a minute had passed they found them selves standing in front of Marksman, who was eating a sandwich and standing next to Shield.  
  
"Marksman, you must be insane, attacking us in our home!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Nah, I'm just arrogant as hell. Care to move?"  
  
"You'll have to kill us first." "Happy to oblige!" Before any fighting could start, an arrow sped over the titans head, nearly landing in Marksman head, which he caught, and stared at it, clearly wondering where it had come from. Most of the Titans were just as puzzled, but Robin knew, and with that, he yelled. "Speedy, come and help us!"  
  
"I heard some one cry for help over those communicators you gave us, and I decided to come, evidentially so did Hot Spot and Wildebeests, cause there hear too!" With that, Speedy, Hot Spot, and Wildebeest ran into the room.  
  
"Interesting, I thought I told Thrax to stand guard outside?"  
  
"Is he the kid with the red hair?"  
  
"How do you know what color his hair is?"  
  
"Because his mask came off when I killed him!"  
  
"You killed Thrax?!" Marksman sighed, and massaged his own temples with one hand, while holding his knife in the other hand. When he straitened up, Robin could see a lone tear make it way down Marksman's face. Slicing down with his knife, he stabbed through Shield's bindings, which freed him. "Shield, go home, know!" Not one to question Marksman, Shield ran straight though the window, and after being impaled on the rocks, stood up and began to run. "Alas, poor Thrax, your death will be avenged, in blood!" With that, he swallowed the rest of his sandwich, pulled a small ball out of his pocket, and with that, he threw it strait at Hot Spot. The bomb exploded, spraying water everywhere. While this happened, Robin and Speedy heard a bloodcurdling scream, before it suddenly cut off. When the titans had cleared their eyes of water, the entire room was soaked, and Hot Spot was lying on the floor, a knife in his neck. Yelling with rage, Wildebeest charged strait at Marksman, who had yet to move. At the last second, He flipped over Wildebeest, slapping his forehead. Wildebeest wheeled around, and charged again, only to be meet with the same results. Wheeling around a third time, Wildebeest charged again. When he was about half way between the titans and Marksman, Marksman pulled a detonator out of his pocket. It was then that Robin noticed a C4 on Wildebeest's head. Before he could say anything, Marksman detonated it. The Corpse was knocked backwards, were it landed on Hot Spot's corpse. "Now that their gone, lets heat things up shall we?" With that, he pulled another knife and threw it at Raven, landing it in her left arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Raven tried to pull the knife out of her arm, but then discovered that she was unable to move.  
  
"Starfire, Blackfire, cover Speedy till we can get in a clear shot." Robin yelled, before pulling his Bo-staff and running forward. Starfire and Blackfire began lobbing star bolts at Marksman, which he dogged, but held off when Robin got into striking range. Marksman pulled his own Bo-staff out of nowhere, and smashed Robin's out of his hand. Catching it, he hammered Robin back, straight into Aqua Lad. Starfire and Blackfire began to open fire, only to receive a Bo-staff to the side of their heads. As Robin tried to rise, a Star bolt that had been knocked off course by Marksman shattered his knee. Ran forward, caching Marksman off guard. Beast Boy punched Marksman as hard as he could, sending him spinning onto the couch.  
  
"Who knew? Your unbridle furry, my greatest assist!" Beast Boy tried to punch him again, but this time Marksman caught his fist, broke his arm and threw him into the T.V. "You could have been a gorilla when you did that, but no, you chose to be human!" With that, he grabbed Beast Boy and threw him out the shattered window. He turned around triumphantly, only to have an Arrow strike his heart. Ripping it out, he charged at Speedy, who was stunned that Marksman hadn't reacted to an arrow. He fired again, but Marksman caught it and whipped it back at him, missing by a few feet. Speedy reached back to his quiver, only to find that the last arrow had severed it. Before he could pick it up, Marksman had grabbed Speedy's bow and flipped over him. Speedy held the bowstring as hard as he could, and was gaining a little. Wondering why Marksman hadn't struck him yet, Speedy turned his head slightly. Marksman let go of the bow suddenly, sending it flying into Speedy's throat, knocking him out. (Think the first scene in The Scorpion King) Sighing, Marksman pulled two final knifes, a curved, wicked looking black one, and a long, green one. He suddenly turned a flip, leaping over a bolder that Terra had sent flying at him. Throwing the green knife at Terra, it nicked her shin, before skidding over the floor.  
  
"Ha, you missed!!"  
  
"Poisoned blade Terra, your dead." Before she could say anything, she dropped to the floor. Looking around at the destruction he caused, Marksman smiled, before walking over to Raven, punching her in the side of the face, and pulling his knife out. He then walked around the tower, picking up his various knives and his Bo-staff. Pausing for a second, he grabbed Speedy's bow and swung it around his back. "Not much of an archer with out a bow, are you now?" Marksman said to no one in particular, before walking over to Terra and stabbing his black knife into her chest. A scream was heard, then a strange wind blew around them. Terra's body went limp, and then disappeared. Grabbing a small charge out of his pocket, he stuck it in the middle of the room. Robin was just sitting up, when he saw Marksman place it on the table. Pulling yelling, Robin tried to stand up, but fell back down. "Night Night all" With that Marksman walked out of the tower. A few seconds later, the charge he had left on the table detonated, causing everything in a five-foot radius to turn to ashes. Robin tried to stand again, and was amazed that he actually could. Looking around, he saw most of the other titans were standing up as well.  
  
"Has anyone seen Terra or Beast Boy?" Robin asked after they were all standing up.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I have not."  
  
"Same"  
  
"No"  
  
"Haven't seen them." Before anyone could say anything else, a kid, who couldn't have been older then 18 walked into the tower, a green bundle in his hands. Robin got a good look at the bundle, which was Beast Boy, except his shirt had been ripped off, he was covered in blood, there were several large cuts on his chest and back, and a large piece of rock was sticking out of his arm.  
  
"I found your friend," The kid said, before placing Beast boy on the couch. Raven ran over to him, and began to heal him. After several minutes passed by, Raven stood up, a grin on her face.  
  
"He'll pull through, but just barely, you have our thanks, who ever you are."  
  
"You don't remember me Raven?" the kid asked, pulling off his hood. His spiky black hair seem familiar to Raven, and after a minute she remembered,  
  
"Goth?"  
  
"In the flesh!" Raven blushed, and all of the other titans starred with wide eyes.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I've going out with him for over a month now!"  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I knew you would act like your are now!"  
  
"Sorry to break up this moment, But Luda got something to say!"  
  
"Seriously, after that display, and they've yet to dispose of the corpses!" Turning, The titans saw Necros and Paws walking forward. "Let the games begin, again!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Author's notes. 1. the blade that Marksman used was a soul stealer, and the charge on the table was a nanotech charge, which heals everyone in the building, but with the knock back of a five foot radius 


	5. Silent sniper

Sorry that it took so long, so anyone willing to wait, here you go.  
  
Plz R&R ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Titans, GO!" Before anyone could move, Wildebeest and Hot Spot stood up again, no mean feet for some one with out a head. While the two zombies closed in, Necros sat down, intending to watch the slaughter. Goth simply waved his hand, and both zombies fell to the floor again.  
  
"Fuck, you're here?" Necros yelled, as he stood up again.  
  
"Yah, what's it to you?" Necros said nothing, and in response drew the bones from the two corpses. They morphed together and changed shape, until they were recognizable as swords. Goth did the same, and with that, they charged each other. The titans stared them wide-eyed. Paws stared for a few seconds, before walking over to Robin and punching him in the face, knocking him backwards, there for drawing the Titan's attention to him. Switching his hand to a Tommy gun, he fired a round at Robin, who blocked most of it with his cape. A few shots still managed to pass by, shattering what little remained of the plate glass windows. Starfire and Blackfire charged again, only to be struck down by a jagged bolt of lightning. Paw's hand morphed again, this time into a Peace Maker (Jak and Daxter 2) and fired a bolt of blue energy into Speedy's chest, sending him spinning into the wall. Cackling, Paws changed his arm once again into a shotgun, (12 gauge) and blasted round after round at Raven and Beast Boy, Raven just managing to get the shield up in time. Paws was flung backward by a column of water bursting over his chest, which fully engulfed him. After about ten minutes, Aqua lad let up on the water, and it slowly drained away. Robin stared at Paws, who was laying facedown on the floor.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"I think so, not many people can hold their breath for 10 minutes strai" Aqua Lad was cut off from the rest of his sentence as a rocket blew the ceiling from above him. He managed to jump out of the way, but not before a large chunk of it had broken his shoulder. Paws stood up, a manic gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Why hold your breath when have fully functional Scuba gear?" with that, he began launching rockets everywhere. While the titans battled Paws, and Necros and Goth fought each other, Terra suddenly awoke.  
  
"Were am I?" she said to her self. To her surprise, a mass of green haze appeared in front of her, and then formed into letters.  
  
"You are in the Death Watch's HQ, in the training area under the building."  
  
"Who are you?" Terra asked, looking for a vent or some other way the gas could enter the room.  
  
"You threatened to kill me, how could you not know my name?" Terra gasped slightly, realizing the name of her captor.  
  
"Meltdown!"  
  
"In person" and with that, the lights turned on and Terra saw him standing about 50 feet away. He was toting his sniper rifle and smirking slightly. Terra tried to stand up, but released that she was held down. Screeching, she tried to use her powers, only to find that they were gone too. "Can't have you running off on us now can we?" the letters formed again.  
  
"Why don't you speak?" Terra asked, still trying to free her self from her bonding, which held tight. Meltdown began to walk closer, still smirking. The letters formed again. "I lost my tongue to a assassin hired by the Austrian Government. I forget how it happened; it was a long time ago. Ever since, I've used radiation to communicate, so no loss. It also scares the shit out of people, so it helps."  
  
"Your lying, it never scared anyone I've seen." Terra said defiantly.  
  
"That's because you've never seen me use it on anyone but you, and your were terrified a few seconds ago. I got lost in Turks and Caicos once, and tried to figure out where I was, I scared two people into comas, and the biggest man on the island, a shark hunter as it was, went to his knees and begged me to spare his life. My words have a certain effect on people." Meltdown was about three feet from Terra now, and had his gun angled at her bonds. Pulling the trigger twice, Terra's arms were free. "You wanted to kill me, I've decided to give you a fighting chance. With that, he disappeared. Terra stared around for a second, before pulling her leg binding off. Standing up, she realized for the first time she was in her normal clothing. With that, she yelled and floated into the air, a large rock rising up under her. As if in response, a bullet shot into the rock, shattering it instantly. As she fell, the letters appeared again. "Pathetic" With that, he shot again, ripping a hole in Terra's leg, causing her to scream in pain. Summoning two rocks, she grabbed hold of them and flew higher into the air. "The letter appeared again, this time spelling the words "strike 2" with that, the rock Terra was holding in her left hand shattered, the bullet narrowly missing her hand. A second bullet flew through her arm, causing her to drop again. She tried to activate her powers to summon more rocks, but a third bullet hit her between the breasts, and her powers left her once again. As she hit the ground, there was a loud crack, signifying a broken leg. Terra was crying in pain, as the letters once again came up. "Your friend Raven cried just like that when I killed her." With that, Meltdown appeared again, once again 3 feet in front of her. (He uses a cloaking device, really handy when your target can't see you)  
  
"You killed Raven?" Terra said trying to stand again, only to fall.  
  
"You're the only titan left Terra, Beast Boy died when Marksman kidnapped you, Marksman threw him from the tower window, onto the rocks below. Robin and Speedy both had their throats slit later that night. Aqua lad's bones left him later, making him a shapeless blob. Being a blob destroyed his windpipe, so he soon suffocated. Paws killed Blackfire and raped Star, before slowly running her through a wood chipper. I raped Raven, before melting off all of her skin. That was particularly gruesome. I enjoyed it a lot." Terra broke down into hysterical sobs, before sitting up, her head bowed in defeat. (What would you do, you can't stand, there is a man with a gun three feet away, and to top it all off, everyone you ever knew was dead or in prison, Yes Meltdown was bluffing, but Terra doesn't know that now does she?) With that, Meltdown put his gun up to Terra's temple and shot. Terra, expecting to feel pain, instead felt pleasure. (Not sexual pleasure, the kind off pleasure you feel when something stops hurting, in Terra's case, all the wounds she had suffered in the battle.) Sitting up slightly, she noticed that Meltdown had put his rifle back in its holster, and was backing up. "Your friends are dead Terra, and you have nothing left to live for. There are however, three open spots on the Watch. Join us Terra, and once again, your life will have purpose." With that, Meltdown disappeared. Terra suddenly felt a sharp sting in her back. Turning, she saw Marksman, a tranquilizer gun in his hand. Terra cursed quietly, before dropping to the ground sound asleep.  
  
"Well done Meltdown." Marksman said, holstering his tranq gun. Now that the seeds of betrayal have been planted, all we have to do is wait."  
  
"Man, do you need to talk like that, it makes you sound gay."  
  
"Sorry, drop Terra off back at the tower, when your there shoot a few people, nothing fatal, and tell Necros and Paws to get out of their. I want BB maimed, he bugs me. Don't interfere with Necros and Paws missions till they are done, then tell them to high tail it out of there." With that, Marksman walked out of the room. Meltdown hosted Terra over his shoulders, hopped on his motorcycle, and drove towards Titan tower. Back at the Tower, things were looking bad for the titans. Paws was beating back everything they sent at him, and was getting bored doing so. Goth and Necros were in a stand off, hacking and slashing at each other. Robin groaned, as a cudgel struck the back of his head and he dropped to the floor. Trying to stand, he watched Paws chase down Starfire, and drop onto her shoulders. Starfire dropped from the air, crashing into the refrigerator. As he watched helplessly, Beast boy and Raven both fell victim to a long bolt of lightning that flew across the room. Blackfire flew higher into the air, blasting a star bolt at Paws' back, who was busying himself with beating on Aqua lad. One lucky shot was all it took to blast Paws' arm off, which dropped to the floor. Yelling in pain, Paws dropped to the floor next to it, crying. Blackfire landed, cupping her hands to his forehead, and smiled.  
  
"Pay back time!" Before she shot though, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her leg. Looking down, she saw Paw's arm had become a sword, and he had stabbed it into her leg.  
  
"You destroyed my arms, but they grow back. Now, you are dead!" with that Paws switched his hand into a tesla cannon (big cannon that fires electricity.) and blasted Blackfire into ashes. Yelling with rage, Starfire pulled herself out of the refrigerator and began to blast at Paws, who flipped back and slammed into Goth's back. Stunned slightly, that gave Necros enough time to ram his sword into Goth's heart. As Goth fell, Necros stood over him, panting.  
  
"Finally, I got that holy A-" The rest of the sentence was cut short as a Motorcycle crashed through the remains of the door, spewing wreckage everywhere. The titans were knocked over by the blast, and Paws and Necros ran out the door. Beast Boy was hit by a very large bundle and was knocked back over by it, dropping him onto the couch. As he untangled himself from it, he realized to his delight that it was a naked Terra. He was trying to resist the urge to touch her breasts, when she woke up. Blushing, she covered her self, before running at Meltdown. Meltdown had some how gotten up to the rafters and was firing down at the titans, who were trying to get up to him. Smirking, Meltdown activated his cloaker and disappeared. When he appeared again, he was in twelve different places in the room. Baffled, Robin ran towards the nearest Meltdown, but was shot in the back from across the room. While the Titans assaulted his holograms, Meltdown stood in the center of the room, cloaked. He walked up to Beast Boy, who was running at a hologram pointing his gun at Terra's back. As Beast Boy ran by, Meltdown shot. A long shaft with a knife at one end and a chain on the other buried its self in Beast Boy's spine. The chain, which was still halfway in Meltdown's gun, was shot next, it wrapped around the rafter beam, pulling Beast Boy up with it. Smirking, Meltdown uncloaked and walked to his Motorcycle. No one stopped him, as all of the Titans were trying to get Beast Boy off the rafters. As Meltdown drove away, Beast Boy felt himself growing weaker. Five hundred yards away, Meltdown turned and loaded his gun with an exploding shell. As Starfire pulled the spear from the rafters, Meltdown fired again. The shot slammed into Beast Boy's lower leg, before it exploded. Beast Boys legs, Starfire's arm, Terra's hair, and three of Ravens caught fire from the shells radius. As Beast Boy screamed in pain, Meltdown smiled with satisfaction, before driving off.  
  
Sorry about the cliff hanger 


	6. School shootings should be avoided at al...

Sorry that it took me almost a year to update, I've been busy. Hope you all enjoy.

Robin was sitting in the main room of Titan Tower, exhausted. The last four days had been nothing but fighting for him and his friends, or who was left of them. Ever since Slade had hired the Death Watch, the Titans had lost pretty much every battle they had fought against the Watch. Sure there had been one exception, in Slade's own HQ, the only battle that had been fought when the Titans had wanted it to be fought. As Robin picked up a sizeable chunk of the door, his mind wandered to Starfire and Beast Boy, who were both critical in the hospital. That scum, Meltdown, had shot a napalm grenade into Beast Boy's leg, burning Star's arm in the process. Terra had lost about half a foot of her hair, and Raven had three bad burns on her left hand. Two others, Goth and Blackfire, had not been as lucky. Goth had a bone sword wedged between his ribs, curtsey of Necros, one of the Watch assassins. They had been unable to find any remains of Blackfire, but a pile of ashes left them all with grim thoughts of her fait. Speedy and Aqua lad came in, and they dragged with them the remains of the T.V. "Who's left?" Robin thought to himself, mentally counting the remaining Titans. "Raven, Terra, Speedy, Aqua Lad, himself, Starfire, Beast Boy. Were they all that were left? Two more then when we started, but still, Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Impulse, Blackfire, Super Boy, Wonder Girl, Goth, and Cyborg. We lost as many as we have now, and with Star and BB critical, our odds don't look good." As he finished this thought, the Tower alarm went off. As remaining titans readied themselves for battle, Shield walked in through the front door. He was holding a package over his shoulder, and his gun was holstered. As he walked in, he saw most of the titans standing in his way.

"Look, I'm not here to fight, I'm only here to deliver a message, one that you very well be interested in."

"We don't want to hear it!" Robin said back, before drawing his Bo-staff.

"Well then lucky for me I have a little collateral. Either listen to you're my message or your girl friend and the green one die right now, and everyone in the hospital with them." Robins cool demeanor faded, and he dropped his head in defeat.

"What's the message?" With that, Shield straightened up and tossed a roll of paper over to Robin, who caught it and read it aloud. "Look, I'm getting bored with you, Titans, and I guess that you would like to get revenge on us, so here's my terms. Robin vs. Me, no member of either team can interfere. Nine o'clock, tomorrow, a place of your choosing. No weapons If Robin wins, we clear out and don't bother you for another year, if you lose, he, BB and Starfire are dead, and then we clear out. Either way, Terra, Raven, Speedy, and Aqua Lad are all still here. Give your answer to Shield." Robin read aloud, trying to see the other Titan's reaction. Most of them had a surprised look on their face.

"Why would Marksman set something like this up? He currently has the upper hand; it just doesn't make any sense."

"Lets just say Marksman can get bored with anything. Your answer?"

"Tell Marksman that I accept!"

"Good, and Terra, Slade sent you an e-mail, here's a hard copy, since we're not allowing anything in or out of the tower." With that, Shield tossed another roll of paper to Terra, and walked out of the tower."

"What the hell did he mean from Slade?" Robin wondered, before turning his attention to Terra. "Why is Slade sending you emails? Terra looked just as puzzled and pulled open the letter. She stared at it for a minute, and then cracked up.

"Its just junk mail about Slade and how he's really a guy named bob. Completely random." Robin smiled, relieved.

"Well now that that's settled" Raven said "What were you thinking, going up against Marksman?"

"Marksman is what his name says he is, a Marksman, there are no weapons in the fight, so there for, I should be able to defeat him." Shield poked his head in the door, a smile on his face. "If your depending on your physical fighting skills against Marksman, then you are doomed, Marksman has muscled his way past thirty armed soldiers in Lebanon once, that was funny, the guys all got punched out and then shot, it was funny. Robin's cockiness disappeared, but before anything else could be said, Shield walked out the door, whistling to himself.

"Well, that throws a wrench into your strategy doesn't it"? Raven said, adapting her normal monotone. "And now there's nothing we can do about it." With that, she turned back to moving parts of wreckage with her powers. Robin threw the last of the wreckage out the door, before walking into the gym, which was widely untouched. Pulling a staff of the rack, he walked up to the control booth, and punched in the codes for his Anti-Slade workout. After a minute, one of the doors exploded, and a number of robots designed to look like Slade's bots burst out, spraying gunfire at him. Running forward, he flipped over one of the blasts and slammed his staff into the robot's head, shattering it. Before he landed, he threw a bird-rang, which cut the head off two additional robots. He continued, until all but one of the robots was broken, the one that had a Slade face on it. Dropping his weapons he engaged the Slade-bot in hand-to-hand combat, eventually beating it to the point of submission. With that, he punched down, breaking the Bot's neck. A shock ran through Robin's body, momentarily stunning him. As he stepped back, the Bot exploded, knocking him into the wall. Robin looked at the scorched remains of the bot, and saw that its head was still rolling across the floor, its mask burn off. As he watched, Slade's face appeared on the screen, where it would normally play the message "Better luck next time." This time, however, the message was different "Robin, have you decided on where we are to fight?" With that, Slade pulled off his mask to revel Marksman's face. "No, I'm not really Slade, just wondering if you had the place picked out for our fight?"

"Not yet, you have to give me more then ten minutes to think about it."

"Well hurry up, or else I might have to tell Meltdown to just nuke the entir-" Marksman was cut off as Robin dropkicked the head into a ceiling. The resulting explosion blew a hole through the roof, sending a small pile of debris down onto the floor. Robin swore loudly, before grabbing a few of the larger rocks and pulling them to the door. As he sifted through the wreckage, he noticed a large tuff of black hair.

"That's weird" Robin said aloud, and he tried to tug the hair free. He was rewarded with a human sounding groan, and some of the wreckage shifted. He tugged harder, and unexpectedly, a blast of energy hit him in the face. He fell back, and pulled one of his electro-disks. Before he could throw it though, his would be assailant fell to the ground. Suspecting a trap, he cautiously approached her, disk and staff at the ready. As he reached her, he finally noticed who it was. "Blackfire?" There was no answer, as her body was lying on the ground, badly burnt, and with her right arm bent an odd angle. Robin bent down and pulled her out of the wreckage, before pressing on his communicator. "Speedy, get an ambulance, hurry" He yelled, then placed Blackfire on the ground in front of him. A few minutes later, the paramedics came down the stairs and brought Blackfire a hospital. Robin walked back up stairs, still thinking of where Marksman and him could fight.

"Why don't you guys fight in a public place, that way there's more of a chance that some one will get scared and call the cops."? Speedy chimed in, while shoving a load of plaster out the door.

"Yeah, but there's also a higher chance of some innocent person getting hurt during our fight, Marksman wouldn't care if he broke a mans spine because the man was in his way."

"Robin, I've been reviewing that disk that Shield left here. On almost all of his assassination jobs, only the target, and his or her guards has be killed or even hurt. There were one or two that the parameters of the job were vague enough that a bomb set in the middle of the street would have accomplished it. I think that a place like a school or an office building would be good for the fight." Raven said, stepping away from the computer, which still revealing the file. Robin walked over and examined it.

"Your right. Any idea of a place like that?"

"There's a school on thirty third street, I'm pretty sure that they'll be having a field trip tomorrow." Terra said, walking into the room.

"How do you know that?" Robin asked puzzled.

"It was on the town channel, I happened to flip by it while trying to find Sports Center."

"Oh, well Raven, send Marksman the location."

"Ok." Raven turned and typed the message, then sent it.

"And I want you four at the school during the fight." Robin said, before walking out of the room. It took a few seconds for what he said to sink in, and then everyone turned and looked at him.

"You can't be serious!" Terra shouted, "Did you forget what happened the last time we fought that guy?" Robin turned and stared at her.

"No, I didn't. This way, if worse comes to worse; we at least have a back up plan. My decision is final" With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the others to simplify stand there, open mouthed in disbelief.

The rest of the day, and most of the next morning passed all to quickly for Robin, as he was still preparing himself for the fight between him and Marksman. When he finally awoke, it was 8:30. He went out to the garage and hopped on to the R-cycle, and drove off. Since the T-can wasn't in the garage, he assumed that the others we already there. It took him about three minutes to reach the school. As soon as he arrived, Marksman flipped down from the roof, knife in hand. Pulling his Bo-staff, he jumped of the R-cycle.

"Relax bird boy, I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna show up with a mass of cops." Marksman yelled, before tossing the knife over his shoulder. He pulled off his trench coat, tossing it to where the knife had landed. "There, unarmed." He yelled, and with that, he walked into the school building. Robin pulled of his belt, undid his cape, and draped them over the seat of the R-cycle. Cautiously, he followed Marksman into the building, expecting an immediate attack. Once he was fully inside the building, he looked around, and not seeing Marksman, continued to slowly walk down the hallway. With out warning, a loud sound pierced the air, causing Robin to jump. "Welcome to WHM Robin, I hope you enjoy your stay. Now come and find me!" Marksman's voice echoed, and the intercom shut off. Robin sprinted down the hallway, and reached the office, only to find the door open, and the sound of footsteps running the other way. Following them, he ran up the stairs and down another hallway. He came to another stairwell and ran halfway up, till he came to landing. He once again looked around, and not seeing anything continued up the stairs. He got to the top, and peered cautiously around the large doors, seeing an empty hallway on both sides. He steeped into the hallway, and began to walk down it. Silently, Marksman dropped from the roof behind him and began to follow him, carefully staying at least 10 feet behind him.

Robin came to the end of the hallway and stopped. Marksman came slowly snuck up. With out warning, Robin spun around and kicked at Marksman. Marksman ducked under the kick, and charged at Robin. Robin flipped over Marksman and threw a punch at him. Marksman ducked again, so the punch just clipped his ear. Swearing, Marksman backhanded Robin, causing him to fall to the ground. Robin kicked up and swung again, this time, Marksman caught the fist, and gripped down on the hand. Robin felt his bones beginning to break, so he lashed out with his other hand. Marksman caught that punch as well, and smiled. Robin responded by kneeing him in the balls. Marksman fell the ground in pain. Robin rubbed his hands, before picking one leg up and holding it an inch from Marksman's head. "Looks like I win." Robin said, as he brought down his foot. Marksman rolled to the side, and swept his foot back, nailing Robin behind his knee. Marksman jumped up, and punched at Robin's head. Robin tried to pull back, but he moved to late. Marksman's fist collided with his jaw, and he went down, hard. Marksman hoisted Robin over his shoulder, and walked towards the edge of the staircase. He grabbed Robin's head, and angled it towards the floor, where Robin, barely conscious, saw a large button. " See that Robin? That is a detonator. When I throw your unconscious body down there, if I hit it, it will detonate the hospital, and just to tell you, I miss very rarely. Adios Amigo!" With that, Marksman punched Robin in the face, and then threw him down towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Came a voice from the floor below Marksman. Robin's body was incased in black, and was seemed to fly onto another floor.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Marksman shouted, before running down the stairs. He got about halfway down, before a large rock narrowly missed his head. A second later, an arrow shot at him, burying it's self in the wall behind him. The wall exploded, and Marksman was flung off the stairs. A pillar of water surged from underneath him, and he was lifted up, so he was eye level Aqua lad.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven called again, and the pillar disappeared, leaving Marksman suspended in the air by Raven's spell. Speedy propped an arrow in his bow, and aimed it at Marksman's throat.

"I shot you before, and it didn't kill you, I won't fail to do it this time." Speedy released his arrow, and it flew true, straight at Marksman's neck. Raven turned her head for a second, not wanting to watch the death that would soon follow. She turned back, just as Marksman's head slumped down. Raven moved him a few feet to the left, so he was not directly over the detonator. With that, she dropped him. The titans waited, but there was no sound of impact. As the titans began to walk away, Aqua Lad stepped over towards the balcony, and looked down. Marksman's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Titans! Marksman I-" His warning was cut short by an arrow that shot threw his neck. As he began to slump to the ground Marksman flipped up from the floor below, landing on the arrow, and gouging it deeper into his neck. "S dead" Marksman finished the sentence in a perfect mimic of Aqua lad's voice, pulling Aqua Lad's corpse from the ground, and beginning to sprint forward.

"Yes Aqua Lad, we got him. Robin will be happy when he regains conscious." Speedy responded, not turning around. As they came to the window at the end of the hallway, Marksman threw the corpse at the window, and slid towards the gap between Raven's legs. He timed it perfectly. Aqua Lad's body hit the wall, and the remaining Titans turned, just as Marksman passed through Raven's legs. Marksman grabbed Raven's head, and slammed her head first through the window. Raven screamed, and dropped to the ground in a disfigured heap. Marksman dove onto the ceiling (it was one of the plaster title ceilings) and crawled forward a few feet. Speedy and Terra whipped around, and still not seeing anyone, looked up. Marksman dropped down, and threw a large piece of the tile into Speedy face.

"Word of advice, when dealing with someone like me, shoot them twice." Marksman flipped over Speedy and grabbed his quiver. He ripped it off, flipped to the broken window, and began hurtling arrows down at Raven's broken body. Terra pulled a giant rock from the playground and sent it flying at Marksman. Marksman jumped over the rock and kicked it into Speedy, who fell like a ton of bricks. Terra tried to hit him with a second rock, but Marksman dodged it and sprinted towards the edge of the stairs. Terra sent two rocks flying at him. He dove onto the railing, and shouted. "You realize that if I have to jump, both Starfire and Beast Boy are going to become extra crispy right?" Terra blinked, then slowly, the rocks dropped. "You also realize that I am going to jump anyways, right?" With that Marksman launched himself from the railing, and began to drop. Terra bolted to the railing just in time to see Marksman land where the detonator had been. Marksman looked down at his feet, to see the detonator was no longer there. Turning, he saw about 30 cops, each one with an M16 pointed straight at his head. "FUCK!" he shouted, putting his hands up. Two darts hit him in the neck and he went down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this took so long


End file.
